Tratamiento para alargar la vida
by Yolii-kun
Summary: Lentamente, dejando recuerdos y trayendo felicidad desde la palma de mi mano, sin darme cuenta sangraba, pero el que desborde felicidad es una dicha que no puedo dejar por mí, los he lastimado pero he vuelto por ustedes, asi que porfavor, deseo revertir el tiempo y volver a quererlos una vez mas antes de desvanecerme por completo OcxAll.
1. Chapter 1

**Espero y les guste, había pensado muchas cosas y esto es lo que me salió, por favor lean hasta lo último y espero lo disfruten.**

**-Dialogos.**

_**Pensamientos.**_

**Flash back**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00 cambio de escenario.**

**T/N: tu nombre.**

**C/P: color de pelo.**

**C/O: color de ojos.**

Cap. 1 Recuerdos en la cancha

Saben cuánto han pasado ustedes. las lágrimas y los sentimientos que tan solo les provoca el tocar o ver el balón frente a su ojos el poder sentirlo y manejarlo con todo lo que tienes, el dolor de perder y la dicha de ganar saben cómo son esos sentimientos cuando se mezclan y que es lo que provocan.

Es como un veneno que recorre todo tu cuerpo y te impulsa de manera involuntaria hacia la victoria, querer tenerla en tus manos y volver a desearla otra vez, lentamente te va convirtiendo en un monstruo hasta que alguien más viene y te muestra que puedes ser una basura.

Saben que es lo que aprendí mientras no estaba con ustedes….

La verdad muchas cosas de las que me di cuenta al pensarlo, sus acciones estaban mal y el único que lo sabía era el más débil de ustedes, cegados por ese veneno que solo uno no quiso probar, sin darse cuenta se convirtieron en monstros que voy a detener.

Aquella canción que les di ese día, más bien lo era para mí, pero quien comprende mi mundo si solo yo sé que es lo que provoca que se caiga, y que se reconstruya con algunas de sus palabras.

(Flash Back)

-Me voy-menciono aquel pequeño chico de 1.50 su pelo C/P se movía al compás del viento mientras descansaban de un duro entrenamiento, aquel día en que se llevaría las riendas de todo.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste T/N? –Menciono un peli verde, su cara se había deformado por líneas tan finas como un hilo y pensamientos contradictorios.

-No es algo que yo he decidido, mis padres se mudan –la mirada tan cálida que les dio movió un pedazo de ellos atrayéndolo hacia el mismo, queriéndose quedar con un pedazo de su alma.

-T/N-cchi, porque hasta ahora, porque no antes, pudimos hacer recuerdos, una última cosa, cierto, podemos.

-Basta ryota –interrumpió el pelirrojo mirando a aquel chico, el más que nadie sabía que el pequeño había ocultado eso, pero no quería que se fuera solo así, decepcionado de sí mismo por no deducir el motivo se dirigió hacia el pequeño, al igual que todos nadie quería que se fuera, detenían los sentimientos hacia el pequeño, como si así no se destruyera por dentro y detuvieran una hemorragia que los destruía poco a poco quitándoles la felicidad.

-Cuando volverás T/N-san. –Menciono el peli Azul, dudoso de si mencionar otra palabra más que hiciera que todos rompieran la cordura.

-No lo sé.

Los pensamientos de la generación de los milagros rondaban a aquella situación, queriendo impregnarse en su amado que se iba.

_Por qué te vas ahora que me has atrapado con la hermosura que te rodea, el tan solo verte mover con el balón, hace que quiera hacerte mío de una vez por todas, el querer monopolizarte al ver los movimientos que haces siempre, tu ver y reír hace que pierda mi cordura, quiero llevarte lejos y ver tu hermosura marchitarse._

_Si pudiera revertir el tiempo en el que te conocí, y poder estar más tiempo contigo, atacar de una vez esos labios y probar lo dulce de tu cuerpo, como puedo resistirme a la dulce persona que me ponen en frente mío, el querer bañarlo de besos sabor chocolate, y el querer tener todo de ti en ese momento, me pregunto ¿cómo es que me puedo contener, si la belleza ha dado todo en ti? Ni las más hermosas flores pueden detener la hermosura que desborda en ti._

_Quien ha sido el que te ha dado tanta hermosura el aura de una mujer y el cuerpo de un hombre, eres tan codiciado ante mis ojos y ante mí, como puedo llegar a complacerte de las inmensas oportunidades que he tenido, me he detenido debido a la hipnosis de tus ojos, me doy cuenta y es demasiado tarde para decirte te amo, lo único que me detiene es el saber que eres un hombre, pero ese no es tu problema, tu sonrisa y labios ¿esperaran por mí si te lo digo? De qué lado estará la suerte esta vez._

_Sabes cuánto me encantan tus sonrisas y que sin ninguna de ellas puedo vivir, como te hago entender que quiero que solo me sonrías y me mires a mí, siendo el más fuerte eso en realidad te importa poco y la palabra estrella en tu vocabulario no es nada, ¿si te doy el mejor beso me reconocerás? He comprendido que el único que puede vencerme eres tú, y con tal poder solo me haces desearte más._

_Tal como un pequeño gato me miras y quedo hipnotizado al ver tu belleza natural, se cómo comportarme con todos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo contigo, me viste cuando nadie lo había hecho y me llevaste la verdadera felicidad, no me importa si no puedo jugar básquet en la escuela, el hacerlo contigo me llena por completo y olvido que soy un fantasma por completo._

_El saber lo que te apasiona, ¿porque no te odio?, ¿por qué no me puedo alejar de ti por más que quiero?, no he podido comprender nada de ti, ni siquiera tu naturaleza que me ha atrapado, como un niño a un dulce, he ido hacia ti incontables veces, tenerte entre mis brazos y protegerte es lo único que quiero, si fueras un dulce, estoy seguro de que serias una paleta de cereza, tan dulce por dentro y por fuera, dejando un color y sabor exquisito en mi lengua y labios._

Pensamientos fugaces, eso eran, no podían decirlos, ¿por qué? La inseguridad de su cuerpo les impedía todo, y el tan solo respirar ya era una tarea imposible, si en verdad pudieran decirlo a quien de todos elegiría y porque, lucharían por su corazón, o es que solo lo dejarían volar de una vez por todas, sus sentimientos eran así de débiles, o acaso no querían romperlo.

-Son fuertes sin mí, soy el único que no ha cometido errores, y el que los ha limitado mucho, así que, ¿por qué no sonríen? –si pudiera ver el dolor que les causo y la daga que les incrusto sin querer, ¿detendrían ellos mismos el sangrado? Sin querer él también lo hizo a sí mismo.

-¿Cómo quieres que sigamos, si tú eres lo que nos mueve? –Amarrados por cadenas otra vez luchaban por ver a su pequeño destello.

-1 noche más, T/N-cchi, danos esta última noche- quería estar lo más cerca de él, si no, estaría seguro de que rompería en llanto.

-La noche de la generación de los milagros- dijo en un susurro, su alma volvió sonriendo como si fuera su último día –Claro.

Corriendo lo más que podían, la última vez que estarían juntos, necesitaban estar con el pequeño, quizás sería su última vez.

-Esperen. –Menciono yendo hacia el peli Azul.

-Toma mi mano, si vamos en medio no te cansaras rápido, ne~ -sus palabras como una droga que no quería dejar, su corazón no latía por el cansancio, latía por el calor que sentía a través de su mano entrelazada.

Cuando trato de controlarme haces esto, es que me estas provocando, una persona tan perfecta preocupándose por alguien como yo, pareces una sirena, encantándome y llevándome a mi ruina.

Al llegar a aquella guarida, el lugar en el que siempre se reunían, dejarían grabado el amor hacia T/N, el único momento en el que podían transmitir todo.

En ese momento no me di cuenta de que eran sinceros, la preocupación era lo que ocupaba mi mente, fui egoísta pero, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en volver pronto.

(Fin del Flash Back)

El pasear por aquellas nostálgicas calles, que los han visto llorar y reír.

Vestido por una sudadera que le tapaba parte de su cara, pantalones un poco pegados y tenis converse, se veía como un total extraño.

-¿A dónde han ido? quisiera encontrarlos en aquel departamento y abrazarlos con la única fuerza que me acompaña –sin darse cuenta estaba llorando sin remedio, como si se hubiera roto por completo.

-¡Maldición! Por qué me tuve que ir, porque no me escape ese día, porque no tome sus palabras y las grabe dentro de mí, ¡por que! –Grito golpeando el cemento como si pudieran darle una respuesta.

-¿cómo puedo verlos con estos ojos que se han cansado de ver y de llorar?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-00

-¡Mas rápido! –La estruendosa voz de una mujer sonó lo más lejos que se podía, asustando a las personas a su alrededor y a el grupo detrás de ella.

-Entrenadora, kuroko se va a desmayar –Menciono un pelirrojo viendo a su amigo palidecer lentamente y cayendo a cámara lenta.

-Cuidado kuroko –dijo teppei sorprendiendo a todos mientras que posicionaba a kuroko encima de él.

-¡Oigan, quien les ha dicho que pueden descansar! –recorriéndoles una corriente eléctrica, corrieron todo lo que podía su cuerpo hacia la salida de esa pesadilla.

Después de unos minutos, seirin estaba en la cancha, el entrenamiento estaba completado de una forma en la que no podían moverse ni para poder hablar.

La generación que se había separado, en lo que se convirtieron después de salir de Teiko y los recuerdos en aquella cancha serian borrados solo por el básquet, se olvidaron de la fuerza de los demás y crecieron enormemente, la cadena que esperaba por ellos no sería tan larga y el momento del reencuentro sería más pronto de lo que creerían.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? –Menciono un pelinegro, sus ojos oscuros estaban cansados por no decir somnolientos.

-No, Mako, ¿te has encontrado mounstros? –Menciono el pequeño dejando ver sus ojos C/O.

-jajajaja –rio agraciadamente el otro –el único mounstro que me he encontrado es cuando veo mi reflejo y eso me encanta.

-Mañana entrare a la escuela y pediré el equipo de básquet.

_No puedo actuar cuando estas triste, quisiera de una vez arrancar tus labios para que no beses a nadie más que a mí, destrozare a quien se ponga en tu camino y te hare mío cuando menos te lo esperes, tu piel me pide ser marcada y mi corazón me hace preguntarme ¿cuál es el motivo de que mi consciencia pida escuchar tus gemidos llamando mi nombre?_

**Bien no está decidido, T/N originalmente seria hombre pero eso depende de ustedes, si quieren puede ser una mujer travestida (igual la generación de los milagros no se da cuenta que son mujeres, todos creerán desde el principio que son hombres y después ustedes le revelaran la verdad) o dejarlo en hombre, además de la escuela a la que asistan, deberán de votar en cual quieren que T/N vaya, y decidirán que chico es el que tocara en el siguiente cap, pues claro, es para ustedes el cap, así que es normal que decidan ese tipo de cosas, en cada capítulo pediré que voten por cual chico quieren que se encuentre T/N e incluso pueden pedir situaciones y esas cosas, bueno con esto dicho, nos vemos.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. El ser que trae recuerdos

Caminaba junto con el amanecer, corría lo más lejos que podía, tratando de ocupar su mente en diversas cosas para así evitar la pena de pensar en sí misma y en los errores que cometió en el pasado, que tan solo la harían llorar si pensara mas, quien lo diría, que su mejor arma, es lo que la puede destruir, como pensar en cosas irracionales y buscar respuestas que dañaban su ser y que pedían destrozarla de una vez pidiendo matarla de diferentes maneras, al darse cuanta recordaba otra vez las palabras de sus amigos, pidiéndole que viva y les conceda un juego más, se fue deteniendo poco a poco y se apoyó en sus rodillas perdiendo su aliento y dejando a las lágrimas caer para que su alma pueda descansar por lo menos por unos segundos ,antes de que su mente siguiera otra vez con la tortura de esos días.

-solo faltaba poco, las eliminatorias empezaran y tengo que entrar para poder verlos otra vez. –se levantó una vez más y volvió a correr, las canciones que escuchaba calmaban su ser, pero una parte de sí misma lo odiaba, quería un poco de soledad y silencio, ser captada por las personas que más quería.

-Extraño Teiko….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

Después de unas horas se dirigía a la escuela en la que estaría 3 años, en la que dejaría parte de sí misma, aunque tenía otros pensamientos, había llegado temprano debido a que no tenía más cosas que hacer, entro al aula que ocuparía 1-A y se sentó en la última fila, en el penúltimo asiento, saco un pequeño libro que titulaba "La tragedia de la cepa en el castillo" presente que le había regalado kuroko en su cumpleaños por su gran afición a la lectura.

*De un modo me recuerda a Akashi* -rio ante su pensamiento.

Pequeñas gotas caían, si, era débil, pero sabía que ninguno le perdonaría aquellas lágrimas, que harían lo posible para ver una pequeña sonrisa, después de todo, sus amigos podían hacer de todo, incluso si ella era una antisocial y a veces las palabras no podían salir, ellos entendían sus sentimientos, sus emociones, después de todo ellos son la generación milagrosa.

-Lamentablemente, nuestros ojos siguen sin encontrarse.

-T/N? –los segundos se detuvieron y aquella voz retumbo miles de veces, una de las voces que más extrañaba, creía que era un sueño volteo lentamente y pudo ver la cara nostálgica de aquel chico, su cuerpo se movió solo, y sus lágrimas no se detuvieron, aquel cabello azul que se movió al compás con el suyo, y los ojos azules que compartían sus deseos, volvió a verlo.

-¿Cómo?, ¿cómo Llegaste? T/N –el peliazul, apretó aquel abrazo, como si temiera que aquella presencia le fuera robada con un soplar del viento.

-vine por ustedes, quería verlos de nuevo, estar con ustedes. – sin darse cuenta todos los alumnos observaban aquella escena.

-Oí kuroko donde –el pelirrojo se detuvo al ver aquello. – ¿qué está pasando? –menciono con una voz apenas audible.

-tanto tiempo, has crecido más que yo, ¿esto es a lo que se le llama madurar? –menciono el C/P

-No es para tanto T/N-san, pero tú no has cambiado en nada –menciono feliz kuroko, estaba a salvo, T/N no podría haber cambiado.

-Eh, como que no cambie, mira, tengo más presencia y una cara más cool –menciono haciendo poses más raras, sin darse cuenta los dos empezaron a reír.

-Hai, Hai la clase comienza –interrumpió un profesor- tenemos 2 nuevos integrantes de la clase, puede venir T/A-kun.

-primero que nada denle la bienvenida a Kurose-sensei ha estudiado en una facultad reconocida teniendo un excelente desempeño en la carrera de educación media superior él se encargará de impartirles la materia de inglés.

-Gusto en conocerlos.

-y el nuevo alumno transferido de Inglaterra T/A T/N.

-Llevémonos bien.

Era como una pequeña hada que traía felicidad

Pronto los tres empezaron a hablar, conociendo T/N que su pequeño amigo había logrado estar en otro equipo como en Teiko, pero no solo supo lo que había pasado desde que entro a seirin sino también sus partidos a detalle como el partido de práctica contra el Kaijo.

-Heee, entonces Ki-chan se hizo increíblemente fuerte, quizás como para vencer a Sei-chan ¿no?

No sabía nada.

-¿No sabes nada?, Akashi-GAHH.

*Kuroko maldito*

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, ah por cierto ¿te vas a inscribir al equipo de basket no?

-cierto, fueron tantas cosas y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comprar mis chocolates ni un jugo para poder comer, además en la mañana se me fue todo el tiempo porque me había desvelado y casi se me hace tarde porque también tenía que ir a correr y hacer todo, al llegar se me habían olvidado mis llaves y tuve que entrar por la ventana después de eso tuve que comer una sopa instantánea y prepararme para mi baño, el cambio no se secó y tuve que planchar y se me fue el tiempo en todo eso.

-¿entonces se te hizo tarde? –pregunto kagami

-sí.

-pero llegaste antes que nosotros.

-sí, se me hizo tarde.

-¿enserio?

-tarde para llegar temprano.

-….

-….

-que eres!

-Hehe.

-Por cierto, tendrás que completar algo extra para poder entrar. –Hablo kuroko escéptico

-¿Extra?

-¿lo de la meta no?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 1 semana después..

-¿sabes que nuestra entrenadora es un monstruo no?

-apenas la vas conociendo.-Habló izuki

-y porque tuve que esperar una semana para poder entregarte un mísero papelito que apenas y tiene 5 palabras.

-porque para que me entregues ese mísero papelito tienes que exponer algo muy pequeño frente a todos –hablo la entrenadora con una gran sonrisa.

-¿qué?

-fácil, tienes que exponer una meta que tengas para poder entrar si no la cumples simplemente te confesaras a la persona que te gusta desnudo.

-…..

-…

El viento soplo suavemente, llevándose una pequeña hoja.

-¡que es este instituto!

-fácil ves.

-Espero y me paguen por esto.

-…

-esto quiero grabarlo –menciono hyuga.

-Ejem, Chicos hola, supongo que quiero pertenecer….. –voltea hacia los chicos- a este grupo de proles exceptuando uno y la verdad no se me ocurre una meta más que ser más fuerte en el básquet que la persona que me gusta, la pista una sencilla, es un ser vivo.

-…..

-que estás diciendo!

-todavía no he terminado, perdón por interrumpirla.

-…..

-Poder desenvolver todo mi potencial en el básquet y llevarlos a las nacionales supongo, es todo.- término dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-La generación de los milagros está llena de raros.

-¡Oigan, los del equipo de básquet de nuevo!

-Intruso! –sin darse cuenta T/N ya había llegado al lado del profesor, sorprendiendo a todo el equipo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el profesor ya había caído.

-¿Qué hiciste?-menciono Hyuga impactado

-Eso no importa, corran –Menciono Riko, emprendiendo una carrera con todos.

-Me gusta este equipo. –kuroko pudo escuchar mientras se alejaban.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Horas después….

-Esto es raro? –menciono intrigado Kagami.

-¿qué cosa? –contesto T/N Mientras disfrutaba unas papas.

-Ningún profesor ha venido.

-Oh, debe ser porque le pedí a unos amigos que lo dejaran en su auto.- T/N continuo comiendo como si nada.

-¡Que! –gritaron casi todos al unísono.

-Tienes influencias T/N-san? –pregunto kuroko con una cara normal.

-No, ya conocía a algunas personas de aquí, les pregunte quien era el profesor y ellos me dijeron y me convencieron de dejárselo a ellos.

-¡Cuando fue eso!-Menciono histérica Riko.

-Cuando les dije que iba a ir al baño.-Dijo T/N mientras abría una bolsa de galletas.

-Yo no te escuche –Menciono Kuroko.

-Y eso que tiene que ver kuroko?-Intervino Izuki.

-Que cuando dice que tiene que ir al baño pasan cosas muy malas, la última vez que lo dijo en Teiko un chico término colgado de cabeza del asta bandera.

Todos guardaron silencio y vieron un aura oscura.

-Ah, eso, fue porque escuche que el chico dijo que Atsu-chan era un Grandulón sin cerebro, nadie se mete con mi cómplice.- su aura cambio después de eso, sorprendiendo a kagami y kuroko.

-Pero pasando de eso, ¿cuando empezamos a jugar basket? Necesito probar mi fuerza otra vez

-Quítate la camiseta –interrumpió Riko.

-Estás loca, no lo hare.

-T/N-san la entrenadora mide tu fuerza con verte.

-Está bien, pero ¿todos los que acabo de conocer pueden voltearse?

-¿Y porque kuroko no? Eso dice Mitobe –dijo Koganei

-Porque kuroko es Tetsu.

Los 2 se quedaron quietos mientras que T/N se quitaba la camisa, no podían creer lo que veían….

**Tan Tan Tan, habran visto kuroko y Riko la llanura de T/N al descubierto, T/N sera una pervertida al hacerlo? O no lo habrá hecho? Qué cosa habrá pasado? Cuando encontrara T/N a los demás de la generación de los milagros y porque no engorda? Que le habrá sucedido al profe?**

**Dejen sus reviews sobre el próximo personaje que quieren que T/N se encuentre.**

…

…**..**

**Bloopers para el público Fan de kuroko no basuke:**

**En la sala de descanso…..**

T/N: Ya estamos grabando no? Camarógrafo?

*asiente*

T/N: aquí Ki-chan está hablando Guarradas y haciendo Proposiciones indebidas a Tetsu

Ki-chan: que mala T/N-cchi, yo solo quería que habláramos de un regalo para el día de las madres.

Tetsu: y te estas burlando de Akashi-kun, no tienes corazón Kise-kun.

T/N: ¿y quién llamo a Ki-chan aquí?, se supone que los lectores tienen que elegir el personaje, no los personajes.

Tetsu: sería mejor que le habláramos al jefe.

Ki-chan: T/N-cchi no me llames Ki-chan, Kuroko-cchi no serias tan malo.

Akashi: ¿Que pasa aquí?

T/N: Ki-chan le dijo a Tetsu que quería probar su batido de vainilla

Akashi: Ryota eres del tipo de personas que piensa en esas guarradas.

Tetsu: No sé cómo verte Kise-kun

Ki-chan: porque aquí yo soy el malo, si Murasakibara-cchi dijo que le quería pasar las manos por el cuerpo a T/N.

T/N: se nota que no sabes que son los masajes, ¿cuánto de tecnología y salud estas atrasado?

Kagami: Kise sé que te gusta eso, pero en el trabajo tienes que aguantarte.

Ki-chan: ¿Kagami-cchi tú también?

Akashi: todos lo sabemos Ryota que te truena la reversa con Daiki.

Tetsu: *susurra* Aoki.

Yolii: ¡No se atrevan a meterse en el tema de las OTP!

Todos: Jefe, ¿qué hace aquí?

Yolii: Escuche que estaban haciendo Bullying y no me pude resistir, Face, por no decirlo completamente está lleno de grupos violentos y pervertidos que se llaman Fujoshis y Fudanshis, si mencionan palabras así podrían pedirme cosas indebidas y me obligarían después los heteros a censurarlo, sería una gran pelea entre los que están a favor de eso y los que no y rápidamente se crearía una cuarta guerra mundial que quizás acabaría esta vez con la vida en el mundo.

Akashi: ¿es un tema muy delicado no?

Tetsu: Kise-kun comenzó con esto.

Ki-chan: ¿Kuroko-cchi, sigues con eso?

Kagami: ¿quieres que repitan lo que dijiste?

Yolii: Adelante, luego podemos llamar a los hombres de negro.

T/N: ¡Yo lo hago! Kurokocchi me dejas probar tu **** del que tanto hablas y después vamos al ***** a buscar ******* para tu ***** y en la noche te doy tu ****** para que lo aflojes y dárselo a tu *****.

Después vamos a comer *** con ***** con Aomine-cchi y le pedimos su ***** para que juguemos.

Akashi: ¿puedo ocuparme de él?

Yolii: Adelante, las preguntas tendrán que esperar para el siguiente capítulo, procura dejarlo hasta el nivel que pueda hablar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*00

**Bien, hasta ahí pudo grabar el camarógrafo, tendremos suerte si no eligen al rubio para el siguiente cap, si es que tienen preguntas para estos personajes pueden dejarlas en los comentarios por mi parte fue algo difícil escribir este cap porque la inspiración casi no estaba uwu, bueno y en cuanto a los demás le es más difícil aprenderse lo que escribo, estoy pensando en diferentes cosas como me base en este pequeño y feo ser para hacer a T/N en realidad soy bipolar y tengo muchos cambios conforme mi personalidad es por eso lo de las cosas raras y extrañas en los cambios de actitud de ella, díganme si no están de acuerdo en algo o si tienen sugerencias las acepto.**

**Como siempre ustedes eligen quien toca para el siguiente cap, por lo que me acuerdo kagami casi no apareció, así que me disculpo, díganme si quieren más de estos bloopers y si quieren la sección de preguntas.**

**Además de esto estoy pensando en hacer una página en Facebook (Copyright, por favor no me golpees) así que ustedes dirán y mandaran sin más nos vemos el próximo cap.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
